Like A Teenager
by TheDutchessL
Summary: Ian explains to Wanda how she make him feel. Fluffy drabble, one thousand word one-shot.


Ian could've passed for a pillow, if only he were a little more well behaved. Granted, a really very hard pillow, but the idea was the same, the warm, secure feeling, the way of pulling me into sleep, or love, or… other hormonal things that this body enjoyed… by its mere presence. And right now, its presence was… intoxicating. He was supposed to be rocking me gently to sleep, but his arms were around my waist, his fingertips tracing lingering patterns at my hipbone. Thus far, I had kept my breath from hitching, and I was proud of myself. And then then his fingers turned abruptly quick, and his knee bent, pushing me upward on his body until his face was inches away from mine. The _ssssssss-ssss_ hissing of my breath changing gave me away. He chuckled. I put a hand over his mouth.

"Jaime!" I whispered. He rolled his eyes, and flipped us so that he was hovering above me, pressed to my body, but weightless. I gave a small gasp, and he was looking at me, and then pointedly at Jaime, who was still thoroughly unconscious. "Okay. Point Taken. But that doesn't mean we have to risk anything."

"I'm not risking anything yet…" And after whispering that, he slowly traced a path of kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, dangerously close to making me…

"Mmm…" I moaned. Actually, It was closer to "Mf-" Because Ian headed off my groan with his lips, so that the way they whispered as they brushed against one another. When I tentatively moved my tongue to his lips, I felt one side of his mouth turn up in a smirk.

"And you thought_** I**_ was going to get carried away." He used my surprise at his teasing to bring his mouth back to mine, winning dominance with more ease than usual, and when my legs wrapped around his torso, searching for friction to intensify the burn this body held, he renewed his assault on my neck, finding a spot that he apparently liked, and treating it so well, my head was thrown back with pleasure , my back was arched with need, my left hand tracing the muscles of his back, and the right twisting itself into his dark hair… And then I decided I had had enough with the teasing. I pulled his lips back up to mine, and rolled over so that he was on the bottom, and there wasn't a part of me he couldn't touch…

"Wanda…" he moaned my name into my mouth, a name that I had forgotten, but as it came back, it came with memories… Wanda, misguided soul who'd given up her life for one with humans because of her intense love for her host Melanie, this man, and Jaime. Jaime! I sat straight up, so that I was straddling Ian, and his expression went from hurt, to excited, to comprehending, to playfully annoyed as I crossed my legs, sitting on him. He leaned up and caught my lips with his, whispering against them…

"Wanda, you can't leave me here… I thought you souls were against cruelty?"

"But… Jaime…" I whined. He smiled, and I knew he was teasing again.

"I know you are self sacrificing, Wanderer, but when you pull other people down with you…" he laughed, and exaggerated his panting, so I knew what he referred to. I laughed, and put my forehead to his as he sat all the way up.

"You'll live, O'shea."

"I may." He fanned his forehead dramatically.

"Touche." I burst into giggles. "We…. Made… Rhymes!" He laughed with me, but it receded far before mine did. This was mildly annoying. Pet was pretty, and I was totally alone in here, and everything was perfect, except for the depth at which I felt everything now. Hilarity. Shyness. Love and everything that accompanied it. A my laughing slowed, Ian was looking at me in wonder. "What?" I smoothed my hair down, a self-conscious gesture, fidgeting nervously. He took my wrists, looking into my eyes.

"My god, woman. You make me feel like a teenager again. It's been so long since I felt that way. "I laughed lightly, kissing his nose.

"Six years, Drama king. You're twenty-five."

"No… I… now that I think of it, never have felt like a teenager. I was born into a world of fear. I've never felt the giddy rush, the hormones, so young and in love. You do that to me. You make me feel like a teenager."

"I make you feel pimply, awkward, and socially unaccepted?" I raised my brows. He laughed.

"See? That's what I mean. Ask everyone in the caves how much I laughed before you came." He lay down, pulling me on top of him. "No. What I meant was, you make me emotional, ecstatic, desperate, daring, irresponsible, and," He leaned up, whispering against my lips, "Hormonal…"He playfully bucked his hips into mine, fingers tracing the red spot… my mind dredged up the word… hickey. Oh. He Had made his point once again, hickies, the essence of teenageness, and kissed me. I groaned, and felt him grin. I whimpered softly .

"You are so not fair."

"Neither are you, when you make that noise." Blood rushed to my cheeks so fast, I swear he could hear it. He pressed his lips softly to my burning cheek. "That is so sexy." A muffled voice came from below a pillow next to us.

"_**So**_ moving in with Brandt." I looked at Jaime, the way Ian and I were intertwined, and up to Ian's face, which was laughing at mine, my eyes wide with horror. Then, of course, I laughed too. Hard. And we fell off the bed –well, mattress- and onto the floor, Ian taking the brunt of the cold cave ground.

"He understands." Ian said between chuckles. "He knows how it feels."

"How what feels?" I wondered aloud.

"To be a teenager." And he kissed me again, and we were carried away.


End file.
